A variety of techniques and apparatus have been used to satisfy the requirements of automated coin sorting systems. For example, in one type of coin sorting system, coins of mixed denominations are deposited onto the top surface of a rotatable disk. As the disk is rotated, the coins are guided toward a plurality of exit stations each sized to accept a different denomination of coin based on their respective diameters. As the coins exit the various exit stations, their cumulative value may be tallied and displayed to the operator. Additionally, the coin sorting system may be equipped with discrimination sensors such as eddy current sensors to discriminate among various coins.
In the more sophisticated of such coin sorting systems, a system controller with associated control software is provided for controlling the operation of the machine. The control software is typically encoded by the manufacturer with a set of operating parameters associated with the machine, some or all of which may be customized or tailored by the user. An operator interface panel, including a touch screen keypad/display, may be provided to permit an operator or technician to customize the control software and/or communicate operating instructions to the system controller. The control software may be encoded with "default" settings associated with operation the machine, including default display settings defining the positions and/or labels associated with particular keys and defining the style and level of complexity of the various operating screens. In embodiments with discrimination sensors, the default settings may further include known physical and/or electrical characteristics of several denominations of coins, or acceptable ranges of such characteristics, for comparison to the coins which are to be discriminated. Through the operator interface panel, the operator or technician may customize or re-program a portion of the control software by introducing the modified code via the touch screen keypad. For example, the user may customize or tailor the touch screen keypad/display to redefine the names or labels associated with particular keys, delete keys, reposition keys and/or modify the complexity of the operator interface panel to match the level of operator experience.
In addition to operator-initiated changes, the control software may be subject to periodic manufacturer-initiated changes to correct design errors, make field updates, or produce coin sorting machines dedicated to special environments. For example, in embodiments with discrimination sensors, the manufacturer may desire to modify the control software to accommodate new series of coins or foreign coins, by encoding the control software with known physical and/or electrical characteristics (or acceptable ranges thereof) of the coins to be accommodated. Heretofore, software upgrades from the manufacturer have typically required removing, erasing, reprogramming and replacing the resident EPROM chips on which the control software resides. Because EPROM chips are sensitive to mechanical and electrostatic damage, neither of these steps can generally be accomplished by the operator, but must rather be accomplished by trained service personnel. In particular, mechanical damage to the chip is likely to occur during the removal process unless special tools are used to pry the chip from its socket within the machine. Once removed from the machine, EPROM chips are typically shipped to an off-site service center to be erased. Because of their sensitivity to damage, they must be shipped in special containers to protect them from mechanical and electrostatic damage. The chips are erased and reprogrammed at the service center and delivered to the customer, where they are reinstalled in the machines by trained service personnel.
In contrast, although the "customizable" portion of the control software may be changed with relative convenience at the operator interface panel, several keystrokes may be required depending on the extent of the changes. Moreover, because each coin sorting machine may be operated by several individual operators, the customizable portion of the control software of each machine may be subject to frequent changes in order to accommodate the needs of each individual operator.
Accordingly, in view of the above problems, there is a need for a software loading system that enables users of coin sorting machines to more quickly and easily update the system software and/or tailor the control software of their machines without removing and replacing resident memory chips and without entering several keystrokes. The present invention is directed to addressing these needs.